The Crazy Manager
by NightOwl1515
Summary: What happens when Kyoya finally decides to give Renge a chance? Find out :) (First One-shot)


**Hey everyone, It's Owl again. **

**I've been having some problems with inspiration as of late, but I just got an idea for a songfic. Paramore-(One of Those) Crazy Girls. It's probably going to be a one shot.**

**I don't own Ouran or Paramore.**

_Kyoya has finally given in to Renge's advances on him. They're still in highschool, so what harm could it do to humor her? That was a month ago- but now he's having second thoughts. _

"Kyoya! There you are! You're late!" Renge had her hands on her hips and she was staring at the boy who had just gotten out of his afternoon activities.

"Sorry, but I had some pressing matters to attend to." The boy was nervous, he had to tell her that he couldn't see her aymore, but how would she react?

"Oh, I know, but I'm just glad you're here now.." she had a crazed grin on her face, and started to move closer to the tall boy in front of her.

Renge tried to kiss him, but he turned his head, so that she got his cheek instead.

"What's wrong? Does my breath stink?" she was distressed; she knew something was bothering him, but she was scared to find out what.

Kyoya didn't answer her right away, his usually sharp tounge was tied. He opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again. The boy thought that he could maybe communicate with his eyes. The younger girl in front of him however, was not very good at reading people.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Please just tell me.." her eyes were starting to water.

"Listen, I think we should slow down a bit, to the speed we were before." he almost choked on his words. The lady manager backed away from him, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean? What did I do? Whatever it was I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want me to!" she was talking so fast, it was hard for the glasses wearer to understand.

"You didn't do anything, but I just can't do this anymore." he let out a loud sigh.

"What can I do to change your mind?" Renge was shaking now, and she could barley stand.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Please try to enjoy the rest of your Friday night." despite what his friends might think of him, the boy has a heart; he just keeps it locked away so he can be a proper business man.

Renge watched her prince charming leave from her window, so many thoughts were going through her head. She wanted to convince him to change his mind, she had finally had him and lost him. Deep down she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to,, but she had to try. The boy's number was on speed dial, so she called. She ended up calling him 20 times and leaving 10 messages. It was time for the lady manager to get some sleep, it was 1:00am.

_The next day.. 3:00pm _

Kyoya tried to push all thoughts of the Lady manager out of his head, and enjoy his Saturday. The glasses wearing boy had gone out for the day, to get some piece and quiet. He looked down at his phone for the first time since last night, and the girl he was trying to forget about had called 150 times and left 50 messages. *sigh*

Renge just hung up after leaving another message for her prince, and made her way to her dresser. After pulling out a key to the Ootori house that she copied a month ago, and came out of the house. Today, she was going to drive herself, and straight to the Ootori house, going over the speed limit. When she arrived, no one was home, so he let herself in. Knowing where Kyoya's room was, she started up the stairs. Looking out the window, couples could be seen holding hands and kissing. Renge glared at them in envy, wanting that to be her and her beloved. Going through his things, she found his cologne, and inhaled deeply, before putting some on her jacket. She opened the walk in closet to the left, and entered. The whole room smelled of her dear prince. She started to cry, and kept repeating that she would never love again.

Kyoya got the key from his pocket to put it in the lock, but the door stood ajar. He knew he sould just call the Ootori family police, but no one would actually break in to a house in this neighborhood. The glasses wearer started to make his way up to his room when he started to hear a female voice. When he walked in, it was louder, but muffled. He noticed that his closet was also opened, so he peaked inside. He was horrified at the sight of Renge sitting on the floor, hold one of his jackets, crying and saying over and over that she'll never love again. Kyoya pulled out his phone and called *netcare, so they could come get her, beacuse she obviously had snapped. The van arrived in no time, and Renge didn't even fight it. Her father would have to come from France to get her, now, she was one of those crazy girls.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing! Tell me what you think, or if there's any OHSHC fics that you recommend. Until the next one, enjoy life,**

**-Owl**


End file.
